1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device charging, and more particularly to a charging circuit used in a portable electronic device and a charging method employing the charging circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a rechargeable battery of a portable electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or mobile phone, is in an initial charging state by a battery charger, output voltage of the battery charger can be easily pulled down by the battery, falling below the operating voltage of the main microcontroller of the portable electronic device. Since the main microcontroller fails to achieve a predetermined operating voltage, the portable electronic device cannot boot normally, failing to realize required operability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.